Tight Times
"Tight Times" is Episode 1 in Season 1 and the series premiere. It originally aired on June 6, 1983. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar at a pet show where all pets are winners. Everybody is bringing all kinds of pets, big and little, real and imaginary...you name it. Every pet is a winner with a personality of its own. LeVar looks around at the different pets that have come to the show. One of the ones he meets is a turtle named Tim who is owned by a boy named Doug. Doug says that he loves him. He eats hamburger meat. Doug feeds a piece to him. Sometimes he bites Doug's finger while he's being fed. LeVar decides that Tim can make friends with other pets at the show. Another pet LeVar meets is a sea gull named Swee' Pea (from Popeye). His owner, George, feeds him some fish. He had him since he hatched from an egg, and that was only six weeks before. He keeps him in a cage at home and is teaching him to fly. LeVar also has some friends who have interesting pets. A boy named Steven has a hamster, but it's an imaginary one. He used to have an ant farm, but all of its inhabitants died. A girl named Jane has some pet rocks named Tommy and Tina. LeVar tells the viewers that lots of kids can't have pets because of certain circumstances. Many know the feeling of what it's like to want something really bad but you just can't have it. LeVar meets a girl named Hilary, who is bored and has hardly any money. He sees that she only has 12 cents. He makes a bet with her that they can find fun things to do without even spending a single cent. There are many things to do without spending a penny. They include rag basketball, Double Dutch, bleach bottle birdhouse, newspaper crumble race, flying disc, yogurt lid toss, sock puppets, and tug of war. There is another fun thing everybody can do without spending a cent. You can check out books, movies, and much more for absolutely free. The place to do that is at your local library. That is what the show's main idea is. There are lots of things to do there like reading and taking home books. You will need a library card to check anything out. Once you borrow from there, you must bring everything back. Librarians are always there to help you look for what you want. Also, you should remember to be quiet when you're there. You can check out anything you want for free there! LeVar is standing outside the library. He and Hilary have spent an entire afternoon without spending a cent. He tells the viewers that you can have good times in spite of the tight ones. Someone comes up and asks him to hold his dog's leash because he has books to return. LeVar says that all you need to have a good time is a little imagination. The dog pulls him along as he says goodbye to the viewers. Review Books *The Terrible Thing That Happened at Our House *When I Was Young in the Mountains *Pet Show! Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes